Something Entirely New
by GemmaCartney
Summary: Gemma Cartney used to be a regular teen in a normal...yet slightly creepy...town, with her little brothers and parents. But, what happens when her life gets taken so suddenly, then reborn into a Cartoon character? And then sent into an Anime world? Read to find out!


**NOTE: The cover picture does NOT belong to me. I found it randomly on Pinterest and thought it would suit my OC!Garnet pretty well. (Oh, and YES the cover IS what this Garnet looks like.)**

 **PS: I LOVE Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire. I think they are epic! But, I have no idea how they would react if placed in certain situations, so that's why I decided to have OC's fill in their shoes.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess-woah, wait. This isn't a fairytale!...Well...sorta...

Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gemma, Gemma Cartney. And I'm a seventeen year old girl from Quartzroad, USA. Haven't heard of it? Eh, I'm not surprised. My Town is a pretty small place where everyone literally knows everyone. Which, is nice...kinda...but a little creepy as well. Especially if a stranger calls you by your name without you having even introducing yourself to them...*Shudder*

Gemma, would you please move on?

Ah! Sorry!

Anyway, I was born and raised in this semi-cozy community in this peaceful Town for my whole life. Along with my parents and younger brothers Mason, Carlos and James (They're triplets, so they're all five years old). All of us always comforted, supported and had fun with one another for many years. We were so close that we rarely, if never had a huge argument or fight. And we were happy.

That is...until a storm came.

It was shortly after Christmas, when a tornado suddenly form just outside of the Town, it was so sudden, that by the time the authorities sent out warnings and tried to do an evacuation, it already took many lives...my parents heard the warnings and tried to get us as far away as we can. But, it ripped off the roof of our house and-it...

*Sigh* I think you get the point.

It was so, so horrible...my brothers and I were so scared...so sad...more debris kept flying by, getting closer and closer to smashing us. Honestly, I was surprised that it didn't just suck us up.

We had no choice but to continue to try to escape. We couldn't pause, or we would share the same horrible fate our Mom and Dad had just moments before. Not wanting to be separated, I quickly picked up my brothers and covered them with my arms so they wouldn't get glass in their eyes, then I sprinted down the street.

As I ran past, I could hear the screams of agony and see many people who were either helping the injured or were injured themselves. I knew that I had to help as well, but I had to make sure my baby brothers would be safe from all the chaos. So I kept running as much as I could. Eventually, I was able to reach the evacuation site along with what's left of my neighbors, and I then went to one of the buses that were being used to evacuate-WOULD YA JUST GET ON WITH IT?!

Okay, okay!

Basically, I was able to find my next door neighbor, Mrs. Akustka, and handed her my brothers to take care of, so that I could go and help evacuate. But, just before I left the site, there was a flying car I didn't see...and, well, I was crushed.

HA!

Hey!

*Sigh* Anyway, after that, I just suddenly 'woke up' in a huge blank white empty space. Disoriented, I looked down to see if I still received damage, only to find my hands are not the same color as they usually were. Instead of seeing my peach colored skin, my hands were mixed in a strange shade of black and red with blue too. When the abnormal change registered into my head, I-uhh...

"MY HANDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?! AHH!"

...wasn't very happy.

After calming down, I inspected other parts of my body to find that my entire body had changed...and looked oddly familiar.

Though, I realized why that was when I looked at the palms of my hands and saw my right palm had a triangle-shaped gem, while my left was square-shaped. I then ran my fingers around my head, feeling my hair in a shape of an Afro and felt an extra eye on my forehead, that was when it clicked. Somehow, for some reason, I had Garnet's body from when Sapphire and Ruby first fused...whom were characters...from Steven Universe.

The thought completely froze me.

I couldn't believe it! I mean, I loved Garnet. But, how did this happen? It's impossible! This kind of stuff only happens in-wait. I suddenly knew (from my experience, reading fanfic's here and there) that this kind of stuff only happens when Death or some kind of God/Goddess wants to mix things up for a certain Anime or-sometimes-Cartoon, by adding a different character and/or replacing one that's already meant to be there.

With that thought in mind, I quickly put all my 'freaking out' thoughts into the back of my mind, before walking around to see if there was a being hiding somewhere. Despite the fact that there was literally nothing in the infinite space, I continued searching.

Ya know ya ain't gonna find anythin' in 'ere.

I jolted, momentarily losing my balance, as I looked for the speaker.

Pfft, ya do know that ya can't see ya own thoughts, right?

Then, I remembered. Garnet was a fusion. A mix of two different gems, both of which are Ruby and Sapphire.

So, wouldn't their thoughts be connected with each other?

Correct.

I jumped again.

Relax, Gemma. I do not wish to harm you.

That voice...is it...are you...Sapphire?

Yes and no. I am not the real Sapphire, but I can sense that I will have her body if we unfuse.

Same 'ere.

So...if you two aren't the real Ruby and Sapphire, then who are you?

Beats me.

I do not know.

Great. Another mystery.

*SLAP* "ACK!"

Something suddenly slapped onto my face, obstructing my vision as it startled me.

HAHAHA!

How could paper stick to your face without any wind?

I got no idea, but it's hilarious!

Grumbling to myself, I removed the paper to see words scribbled on it. It read:

Dear Reader,

If you are reading this, then you are most likely wondering why this happened to you, so I'll keep it simple: you died trying and/or by done a good deed. So, the big boss upstairs decided to give you another chance in life. Now, the new body/abilities you have obtained are based on your favorite character or role model you appreciated in your original life. So yay for you!

However, due to a few annoying stiffs holding scythes, you cannot return to your previous world. So, you will be sent to somewhere random...at least when you're ready.

To make sure you get the hang of things-and to avoid any awkwardness-you will remain here until further notice. Sooooo, enjoy!

Sincerely, Quinntose the Co-Chief of Staff of Fictions 'R Us

...

...

...

...you have got to be kidding me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! What do you think? I'm sorry if it seems a little too rushed, but I just want to get the show on the road! Anyway, later!**


End file.
